Pokemorphs
by Dr. ET
Summary: Chris lived in a world where pokemon didn't exist. Someone or something was keeping them from his life. But a new power was awakening in him. One that would start anew.
1. A World Without Pokemon

Pokemorphs Ep. 1: A World without Pokemon

The following story has nothing to do with the main characters of any of the current Pokémon TV shows.

…….

Over 500 kilometers from the very bottom of the Sinnoh Region is a lone island called the Estrin Region. It used to be connected to the other group of regions up above through ocean and airline transit but that closed down almost 200 years ago for some reason, plus, every attempt to fix was a complete failure. Foreign Pokémon almost never visited the people of Estrin; even those that can either swim or fly. The last visit from Pokémon that ever occurred was more than 105 years ago, an entire school of Remoraid and a small group of Corphish came to the seashores of the islands.

Basically, almost all the people of the Estrin were not open to believing in any Pokémon. If they ever do it's probably just their imagination or whatever.

Many of the region's elders tell stories to the little children, but to us who live very close to the real Pokémon world would know that these are obviously untrue.

…Flying golden Gyarados, Bellspouts (a common mistake for Estrin storytellers.) with the ability to breathe fire, and Pokémon with names like 'Kirtikk' or 'Magiru'…

And although they sound very weird to us, the children, especially the little ones, believe almost every Pokémon story they hear from anyone who's older than them, since they had absolutely no idea about the real thing.

…Except for a 13 year-old boy named Chris Hiroshi, whose grandfather told him that back when he was younger, a blue bird Pokémon would send him messages from his grandson in the Vermillion Region—but that was only for a few years, after that, nothing more.

Chris is no Pokémon researcher or anything like that, but he believes in his grandfather 100 percent.

But as his grandfather passed away, he may be the only person in Estrin who believes Pokémon really exist.

There could be more, there's a real possibility that he's the only non-mental human being who really, truly believes.

Don't believe me? Then read on.


	2. Imagine A Day

Chris rubbed his eyes. The weak sunlight poked through the small holes on his imported drapes.

He sat up, scratched his back, the bed creaked silently.

He took his rubber flip-flops and walked slowly down the stairs. It was bright, but somebody had left the downstairs light open.

Nobody was there.

He walked more, turning the lights off. He walked around some more, but nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?" Chris thought out loud.

Finally, he saw a small note on the table. It was soggy, because it was put by the side of a moist water pitcher, but he still managed to read the writing-, which was in green ink.

The note read:

"Dear Chris,

We had to go out and run some errands and buy groceries. Sorry for not preparing breakfast, just make some juice or something and have the cookies in the pantry.

-Uncle Conrad and Aunt Sally"

…If you're thinking that Chris is an orphan, well you're wrong.

His parents work at a production company at the southernmost part of Estrin. And although they live far apart, they can still contact each other via e-mail, videophone and such.

Chris is somewhat okay with it but he just wishes he could spend more time with them.

………

Chris crumpled the wet piece of paper and threw it straight into the trash. Walked up to the pantry, and took out a small bag of cookies. He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. Chris sighed.

That's probably enough to show you how life is when you're Chris.

He sat on the table and slowly munched on the cookies and drank the juice. He rocked his chair to and fro, making a small noise, which echoed throughout the silent room. You can conclude that his life is pretty generic.

In twelve minutes, Chris was done and went to the fourth stair step. There was a small cabinet with a few books. Chris didn't really enjoy most of them, but that was the only thing he could do to pass the time.

He didn't want to watch TV; all of the morning programs were news, school debates or the repeat broadcast of movies that were popular back in the 1970's.

On times like this, he would read anything to pass the time, from _Teen Magazines_ to _Spice Garden Tips_.

"Nothing exciting ever happens to me." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly…


	3. An Encounter

Chris heard something break in the kitchen, something like glass. He immediately stood up from his place. The magazine was crumpling from the tension of his hands.

He walked slowly; the kitchen was dark because the sunlight didn't reach that far.

"Who's there?" Chris called out nervously.

He turned on the kitchen lights, which revealed a small figure. Unfortunately, as the lights brightened up, the figure moved away, out of sight.

Chris could feel his heartbeat settling down. It's probably over.

Probably…

He went deeper into the kitchen toward the window. Chris leaped back at the sight of a pile of broken glass, which looked surprisingly like an old glass bowl.

There was definitely someone there; someone or something…

He swept the glass into the dustpan and left the kitchen.

"That was really strange." He said, putting the broom and dustpan to one side.

He walked over to the living room, and noticed another thing. The drapes were closed when he heard the noise, now they were open.

Chris's heartbeat began to race, besides the fact that strange things are happening Chris feared that he was being watched.

He quickly closed the curtains. He didn't want another 'mysterious thing' to happen, so he grabbed a book and ran up to his room. He wasn't usually like this, he always sought for an answer for everything.

But this was just irrational.

He opened his creaky room door, hoping that it would be empty, and that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He took a small peak first, and then went in.

Everything seemed okay, but Chris had a feeling that something was wrong here as well.

He settled down into the bed and sank into a fluffy pillow. Relaxingly, he flipped open the book and noticed it was the _Guide to Indoor Plumbing 3_.

As far as you're concerned, this is the only book that Chris would never read. He didn't even know why his Aunt and Uncle got these books.

With more enthusiasm, he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairway, forgetting his slippers.

He crouched down to get a new book, but just then he sensed a 'presence'.

Nobody knows how, or why, but Chris almost always knows where things or people are.

Almost.

He stepped silently downward and saw it.

He dropped all the books he was holding and stared in awe.

Chris was staring at a real, live Spearow!


	4. Please Dont Be a Dream

Chris's jaw dropped open. There he was, paralyzed in his place staring at the flying pokémon.

"A S-Spearow… A Real Spearow!" His voice was very loud.

He didn't know what to think, either he was having a dream (completely crazy dream), or pokémon really do exist!

"Spearow!!" the flying pokémon called out.

Chris took tiny delicate steps. He didn't want to scare away the seemingly non-existent pokémon.

He had a small experience of bird catching, but he knew just what to do…

…Not really.

Chris extended his arm toward the Spearow, hoping it would land there.

Just then it flew a little closer, but not all the way.

Chris moved forward and took a cookie, crushing it to small grains. The Spearow came a little closer.

"Here little guy, something to eat." The amateur bird catcher took another step forwards.

Finally the bird pokémon landed on his left arm and ate cookie crumbs from his right hand.

"Spearow!" the bird squawked. Chris took it as a thanking from the pokémon. He felt very comforted now.

Chris stroked the Spearow's back. It liked that a lot.

"A-are you real? Do really exist?" Chris spoke to the pokémon.

It turned its head to one side as is saying: "What do you think?"

The Spearow flew over to Chris's right shoulder. "If you're a dream- no! You're definitely real!" Chris said, petting the pokémon.

Spearow was really close to right Chris now.

Just then he heard a movement from the other side of the front door.

"Spearow?" it cried "Spearow!" The pokémon flew off from Chris.

"What? No! Come back!" Chris ran towards the flying bird. "Come back!"

He ran and ran chasing it, until he tripped over the dustpan, which he left there. Tiny shards of glass scattered everywhere.

Chris looked up seeing the pokémon fly out the window.

"No!" Chris took a piece of string from the table a looped it around the Spearow's talon.

But it was all a wasted effort as the pokémon flew out over the horizon, gone, gone forever.

Chris was bleeding, but he managed screamed to the flying bird: "Please! Please don't be a dream! Please!"

He sat up weakly and brushed of the glass.

Then Chris saw the front door open.


	5. Offended

"I told you to bring the gray bag." Chris heard a woman talk.

"Well you never told me if it was the one by the radio or the one hanging by the coat rack!" a man said.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just the useless lady who brings the spares!" the woman said.

"Fine! But if we go out the next time, you're-" the man exclaimed, but suddenly turned to the right.

They saw Chris. And Chris saw them. It was just his Uncle Conrad and Aunt Sally.

There was an awkward silence.

His Aunt had a surprised look on her face as she walked toward Chris.

"Christopher Hiroshi! What happened here?" she screamed taking bits of glass off his t-shirt and pants.

"Well," he began. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Really Chris, try me." His uncle said looking from afar. Chris sighed. That was an expected response.

"You see there was this…" Chris stopped for a moment. He didn't want to have another brain scan ala Sally and Conrad. Because last time was when he was 6, he claimed there was monster under his bed.

That was obviously untrue.

"There was this what?" his uncle asked.

Chris took a deep breath. "While you were out I heard a noise, then I checked it out and saw this pile of glass, it looked like something fell. Then I swept it up. After that I went out and saw that the curtain in the living room was opened up, though I left it closed. So when I thought of going up I saw a Spearow."

His Aunt and Uncle looked very surprised after that phrase.

"…I fed the Spearow and petted it but it flew off, and when I chased it, I tripped on this dustpan and then you came in." Chris finally took a deep breath and stopped.

"Yes. And did the Seerow like you?" his Aunt said.

Chris didn't like that tone. They think he's totally mental.

"You're saying, that you saw a pokémon?" his uncle asked.

Chris nodded.

"That's impossible. There's no such things as pokémon." He said.

Chris was a bit offended by that. "You're trying to tell me that I've gone completely crazy and that what I said was I lie?" his eyes were tearing by then.

"No, honey. We're just trying to-"

"Don't try to hide it! You think I'm a liar!"

"But Chris, pokémon aren't real!" his uncle shouted.

"What about the story of the Remoraid and Corphish by the bay?" Chris said.

"Look, those Remonade and Cofish are just in stories! Read my lips: Pokemon aren't real!" his uncle turned red in annoyance.

Chris couldn't take it anymore! He ran up to his room and slammed the door.


	6. Just A Dream Unfourtunately

Chris has been in his room for six hours.

"Chris?" Chris's aunt knocked on her nephew's bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Chris screamed. His Aunt Sally was quite shocked by this remark.

"Listen, Chris. If this is about something other than pokémon, you can tell us." His Aunt comfortingly told him.

"Like what?" Chris's voice sounded like his face was dug into a pillow.

"Like, um, friends or maybe you miss your parents-"

"My parents have NOTHING to do with this!!" He screamed. "Now just GO AWAY!!"

"Okay…just come to me if you need anything." Chris's aunt explained, though she was trying to sound comforting, her tears weren't helping.

Chris heard his Aunt Sally run down the stairs. Now everything was silent…quiet…no sounds at all.

Chris wasn't used to this kind of silence.

…….

…….

…….

"AUGH!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Chris suddenly screamed three minutes into the silence.

"I need to prove myself right!"

He sat up and looked out the window.

Getting up from the bed, he already knew what he wanted to see. He wanted to see Spearow. He wanted to see them flying around in the air, playing around with fellow Pokémon.

Though he didn't want to be disappointed, he yanked the curtains open real quick.

!!

Chris saw…

… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, there was a rolling tumbleweed and the roof of an old house, but not what wanted to see.

"What a letdown." Chris said to himself. He settled down on the edge of his bed. He sighed and put his hands over his face.

"They're right. They're really right." Chris took defeat from his aunt and uncle. "I don't really know what I saw back then, but whatever it was, it wasn't a pokémon." He was being as convincing as possible, but somehow he couldn't accept that as fact.

His only conclusion was that it was to good to be true. A distant dream…unfortunately…


	7. Mewtwo Returns

Chris was feeling a bit okay, having some second thoughts about what he was going to do. Lying just wasn't his thing…

… And he wasn't even sure if he was about to tell a lie.

He saw his Aunt Sally cleaning up the kitchen and his Uncle Conrad patiently answering the daily crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

"Um…" Chris began.

"What is it Chris? Need something?" his aunt asked.

"Well…" he continued.

"Hm?" she said.

"I-um- wanted to say… I'm sorry." He finally let it out. His Uncle and Aunt were smiling after this. They stood up and went closer.

"Were sorry too." His uncle said. "It wasn't right for us to accuse you of lying. We know enough that you wouldn't lie to us."

Chris was feeling better.

"We also know that whatever happened back then was a complete accident." His aunt said to him.

…….

The rest of the day went on as usual. Chris watched TV, read books, walked outside and ate dinner.

It was 8 o' clock pm., when he went back up to his room. He was feeling very good of himself, ending that conflict in record time. He was happily going up to his room.

Then he stopped.

…

What was that feeling?

…

Chris sensed another 'presence', as he walked up.

One final glance and he went up into his room. "What was that?" he thought.

Chris flipped through the pages of his favorite novel, _Sweet Whistle_. He was already getting to the part where the man got run over by a buffalo when…

"What?" Chris said, seeing a large shadow hovering above his curtains. They seemed to come from outside.

Chris went nearer to the figure. "Who's there?" he said.

He wasn't more than 2 feet from it when he bravely yanked it open.

!!

"Hello, Chris." The mysterious figured said.

"It's-it's…"

"Yes. It's me Mewtwo."


	8. Prove It

Chris smiled and turned away.

'Mewtwo' looked a bit surprised by this.

Chris turned around to lie down in bed; he didn't believe that Mewtwo was really there.

He was about to settle down when he felt something there.

It was Mewtwo, who teleported from the outside to the inside. This annoyed Chris. He shrugged and stepped away towards the door.

Mewtwo was the annoyed one now.

Chris opened the door and Mewtwo was there again. It was silent for about eight seconds, when Chris and Mewtwo were staring at each other. Then Chris slammed the door.

It hit Mewtwo's face. Ouch.

When Chris turned around from the door there was Mewtwo- again.

"Look kid, I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but do that again, and you'll kissing the moon at mach 3!!" Mewtwo said, pointing his finger towards Chris's face.

Chris moved Mewtwo's hand away.

"I don't know why I can feel you, but you're not real. You just aren't." then he turned away.

Mewtwo crossed his arms in front of him as Chris lied down. "How can you say that?" it said.

"Because…" Chris stopped again.

He might be telling a _lie_!

Mewtwo waited patiently for a reply.

"You see, this morning I saw a Spearow. I saw it for real. Then, it got away- I think, but it was gone. Of course no one would believe me. And if it was just something like a Spearow, how much more if it was a pokémon like you. From all those textbooks I read, you're supposed to be some kind of a super legendary pokémon." Chris said.

"You've seen me, you've felt my hands and I'm talking to you right now. How can I be a figment of your imagination?" the pokémon asked.

"Well then prove it! Prove me wrong!" Chris screamed.

Mewtwo went closer to Chris and placed his hand on his head. "Now see this." Mewtwo said.


	9. Missions and Paradise

Chris was paralyzed in place. He couldn't even blink for some reason. "What's it doing?" Chris thought.

Mewtwo was in complete focus. Its eyes were closed tight. Chris saw a purple aura emanating from it.

He began seeing swirls of dark and light colors that reminded him of media players' equalizers.

The colors started to fade, and then everything went completely black. For a second Chris thought he was trapped in a dark world or something, but then he began feeling things again.

Chris opened his eyes. Where was he? Why is it so breezy? And what were those sounds?

His vision finally cleared, and he saw Mewtwo standing next to him. He was lying down on a large grassy field. The breezes were blowing and leaves were flying. There were lots of trees too.

"Um, what is this place, um, Mewtwo?" Chris asked.

Mewtwo had its chin up high, smiling sweetly.

"What are looking at?" was Chris's second unanswered question.

Mewtwo pointed forward as Chris stood up.

"That. Go have a good look Chris." Mewtwo requested the confused boy.

Chris still had no idea about what was going on, but obeyed the pokémon.

!!

Chris was staring in awe. What was he staring at? It was a beautiful pokémon paradise. Like nothing he's seen before.

"What you see here is a farther part of the Mite-Rise forest in the world of Pokémon." Mewtwo explained.

"M-mite Rise?" Chris asked. "In the p-pokémon world?"

"That's right Chris." Mewtwo said standing next to him.

"Pokemon?" Chris didn't understand why he had just said that.

"This is proof enough that we exist." Mewtwo put his hand on the amazed 13 year-old.

It was silent for a while. Chris was trying to remember the names of the pokémon he saw there.

Swablu, Oddish, Turtwig, Charmander, Totodile, Pikachu… he couldn't name anymore! They were literally flooding around the grounds. They were playing, smiling and having a good time. Chris didn't know exactly what he was feeling but it was like _envy_, for he was _not_ a pokémon or just confusion because…

"Pokemon really are real?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Mewtwo smiled at him. "Would you like to join them?" it said.

Chris eyes were wide open. "What? Join them?" he asked.

"Here," Mewtwo said handing Chris a golden marble. "Take it."

Chris blinked twice. "Yeah, uh- what is it." He was even more confused than before.

"Well, let's say I need you to do something for me." Mewtwo's voice was suddenly quieter than before.

"With that, you can turn into a Pokemon."

Chris was in his paralyzed position once again.

"But-I-How-…Pokemon?!" Chris had so many questions in his mind.

"Oops, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere." Mewtwo looked up at the sky.

"But-"

"Pokemon do exist, and you know it. Spread the word and stop the Caps Clan from any of their evil deeds." Mewtwo was starting to glow again.

"Mewtwo-"

"I need you to do so, but there are other people I need to attend to."

"I-I-I…"

"I'm counting on you Chris. I'm counting on you." Mewtwo was glowing even more; Chris could hear a shrill whistling.

"Goodbye."

"Mewtwo, wait!!" Chris finally screamed as he jumped. "Oof!" he screamed. He was back in his room. On his bed. The book he was reading; still there. He brushed dirt off his pants.

"Mewtwo…" the boy said silently. He looked at the golden marble in his hand. "Turn into a Pokemon…" he whispered. "How? Why?"

The tiny ball began to vanish, but there was a bright light coming from inside it.

Suddenly, Chris felt something itch on his back, but he couldn't reach for it because for about the third time, he was paralyzed in his lying-down position. He felt sharp pains on his arms and legs, and felt like his entire body was on fire or something.

Unfortunately, he was weirdly numb; he could feel pain but couldn't even move. He couldn't even talk.

"Wh-why is this h-happening?" Chris thought while in pain. "I-I can't fight it. I have no idea what's happening to me."

Chris fell to one side.

"It's all because…Mewtwo…Mewtwo…Spearow…"

All the pain went to a sudden stop.

…"Huh?"

Chris slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling ok. Like he was light. Like he was…_Airborne_?

"What?" he studied himself. He didn't exactly know what he saw, but what he _didn't_ see, were his legs and also his arms.

He saw…_Talons_? _Wings_?

Chris was a…Spearow!

Chris was feeling…what's the word…_happy_? He flew around the room, trying to smile with his hard beak.

Either way, it's true. Pokemon are real! And Chris was even happier to know, he was one of them!

"I'M A POKEMON!!" he screamed in joy.


End file.
